I Never
by I am Yeti
Summary: After a frustrated afternoon in the bathroom after a mess with Lee entering the bathtubs and Naruto getting a punch from Sakura, Lee reunited his friends again for a 'men's night'.


_Single Chapter: I Never_

After a frustrated afternoon in the bathroom after a mess with Lee entering the bathtubs and Naruto getting a punch from Sakura, Lee reunited his friends again for a 'men's night'.

Naruto was thrilled by the shadowy initiative to gather everyone on his last day off, but after finishing playing a card game for the third time, the blonde was getting tired of the cards, turning to his friends he asked. "Hey, how about we change the game, it's getting boring this game," he finished putting his hands behind his head.

"Joking?" Kiba started offended by the blonde's words. "The cards are no joke and you just want to change the game because you have not won any round yet."

Part of what Inuzuka said was true, he was already tired of losing, but it was not his fault, it was the game that is difficult to play. After all the sense of breaking his mind thinking about which combination of cards he will play, he would rather be thinking about which ramen he would eat.

"Maybe it's a good idea, I'm already tired of winning from you," Neji said with his arrogant tone as usual.

"On my last mission I learned a nice game," Choji began as he ate his chips. "Call me never."

"Only the name of the game makes my spirit shine," Lee exclaimed as he threw his fists up.

"I never heard of it, how do you play it?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shikamaru is the ideal person to teach you," exclaimed Choji.

Sighing and muttering how troublesome it was, young Nara spoke. "It's very simple, every round a person will talk what he never did, if you have already done what that person said then you lose a life."

"How many lives does the game start?" asked Shino.

"You count your lives with your hand, so you start with five lives and lower your finger each time you lose," replied Shikamaru

"It looks cool, let's start then," Kiba said, accompanied by a heartbeat from Akamaru.  
Seeing that everyone had agreed to play, Choji said. "Alright, I'll start then." Receiving a nod from everyone Choji began. "I've never been promoted to Jounin," said Choji, smiling broadly.

When only Neji and Shikamaru lowered one finger, the Hyuuga spoke. "Is that so then?" Began Neji a little annoyed at having lost a life. "I've never been overweight," he finished with a wicked smile on his face.

When everyone turned to face Choji, waiting for him to lower one finger, young Akimichi suddenly became serious and in a firm voice he spoke. "Are you implying that I'm fat?" Choji asked as he gave Hyuuga an intimidating look.

Eyes widening after seeing what was going to happen from their discussion, Shikamaru soon intervened. "Of course not Choji he spoke to everyone," began Nara trying to liven up the mood. "No one lost life so let's continue," he finished as he received a sigh of relief from everyone in the room after realizing that Choji believed Shikamaru's words.

"My turn," Shino began, surprising everyone. "I've never been summoned on a mission to save Sasuke," he finished folding his arms.

Shino's statement provoked a different reaction in everyone in the room. Naruto began to remember how he could not save Sasuke. Kiba thought about how much Shino was upset about not being called on a mission two years ago. Neji thought how strange the young Aburame was. Lee thought about what training he would perform the next day. Shikamuru was finding it problematic and Choji was being ... Choji, just eating the chips.

"Are not you going to lose a life?" Shino asked as he took all his friends out of his thoughts.

Coming out of the shock after the Aburame's statement, they all lowered their fingers slowly.

"Okay ..." Kiba started drawing everyone's attention. "I'll tell you now," he exclaimed as he smiled a long smile. "I've never won a fight after farting on an opponent's face."

"That's no good," Naruto began shouting at Inuzuka. "You can not just make a person lose life."

"Of course it's okay, there's no rule against it," Kiba exclaimed as he burst into laughter.

"And it was not a fart, it was a part of the Uzumaki Naruto attack," murmured the blonde earning laughter from his friends.

"My turn," Lee shouted as fire flickered from his eyes. "I've never kissed a girl."  
No one reacted after the statement, the room environment changed completely, it was as if a ghost had just appeared.

"What ..." Naruto began trying to find words for the situation. He could not believe that the boy with the giant eyebrows had never kissed a girl. 'Thinking about it, I do not know if I kissed either,' the blonde's only kiss with a girl was when the girl was trying to suck his life through his lips, discarding the kiss, Naruto only had one ... Sasuke. Shaking his head, the blonde quickly pulled the Uchiha from his head. "What I'm thinking, of course, that's considered a kiss, Ero-Sennin always said that the kisses were breathtaking, she only took it very seriously," Naruto thought as he smiled and folded his arms, happy to have convinced your mind.

Seeing that no one had lowered his finger, Naruto was surprised again when he looked at Shino. 'How did someone kiss a guy with insects on his body?' Thought the blonde.

"I think I wasted my attempt, it's great to see that my young friends have begun to fall in love," Lee exclaimed as he began to whisper how bright the youth was.

"Now it's my turn to finish you off," Naruto yelled as he grinned. "I never liked a food other than ramen," he finished as he laughed.

Seeing everyone lower one finger, Naruto folded his arms and continued to smile as he thought about how good he was in the game.

"Your turn Shikamaru," Kiba began as he turned to the lazy ninja. "Let's go Shika ... Hey!" Shouted the Inuzuka as he pointed to the Nara who was sleeping in a corner of the room. "Wake up pineapple head."

Receiving only a grunt from Shikamaru, Neji asked. "How can he lower a finger when he loses a life while he sleeps?"

"To become a ninja and continue being lazy takes years of training," Choji replied as he laughed at the situation.

"Actually, I'm starting to get sleepy, it's late and tomorrow the missions will come back," exclaimed Shino as he got up.

"Hey wait a little longer, let's finish the game," said Naruto trying to prevent his friends from leaving.

"Shino is right, it's time to go, my mother must be going crazy," Choji exclaimed as he woke Shikamaru.

"Okay," Naruto murmured as he led his friends to the door.

"Let's do it again, today was really cool," Kiba said as his friends agreed to what he said.

While one by one they would say good-bye to leave, Naruto turned to his friends and spoke. "Thank you very much, my day would be very lonely if it were not for you," giving her usual smile.

"That's what friends are for, Naruto," Lee exclaimed as he lifted his fists into the sky and began to walk away followed by the others.

Closing the door, Naruto threw himself on the bed while he waited for sleep to come and prepare himself for the ton of missions his grandmother would give him tomorrow.

* * *

 **This was a little one-shot I wanted to write at a time, I hope you liked it :)**

 **Be sure to check out my other story. Prince of Konoha: The Sands of Time**


End file.
